Zhang Chunhua
You ask why I chose to be part of his harem and wives? Hehahaha...Simple foolish boy, I loved him and unlike my ex-husband, Terrantos truly loved me and does not fear....something I admire and respect...so to help my New Husband, I will end your life...Dante. Zhang Chunhua is Sima Yi's wife and the mother of Sima Shi and Sima Zhao. She was said to have been a virtuous and resourceful woman who was not loved by her husband throughout their marriage. Depending on the many interpretations of historical records, she intimidated her husband by either outwitting him with her scholarly knowledge or by unnerving him with her cold and violent nature. In Beyond Light and Darkness, Zhang Chunhua is one of the Wives of the Dark Emperor and like Yue Ying, she was given to Dark Emperor by her former Husband (but for Yue Ying she was given to Dark Emperor by Zhuge Liang, in Zhang Chunhua's case she was given to him by Sima Yi, with no objections from her sons). Zhang Chunhua is one of the Primary Antagonists of the Series and also a Mother of 3 of Terrantos's Children, all Female. Appearance Personality Always seen with a soft smile on her face, Zhang Chunhua is a wise and capable mother who harbors a frightening temper that causes even her own family to fear offending her in any way possible. Plot Dynasty Warriors She supports her husband, Sima Yi during his rise to power. Shall be appearing in Dynasty Warriors 8 Historical Information Zhang Chunhua was born in Henei Commandery, Pinghao District. Her father was the Prefect of Suyi, Zhang Wang, and her mother was a daughter of the Shan family sharing the same roots as Shan Tao. It's unknown when she was married to her husband. During their marriage, she personally gave birth to Sima Shi, Sima Zhao, Sima Gan, and Princess Nanyang. In 201, when Zhang Chunhua was thirteen, Sima Yi feigned illness to initially avoid serving Cao Cao. According to the Book of Jin, she helped maintain his charade by killing one of their maids who saw him trying to dry his books under the sun. She allegedly feared her family's future was jeopardized if Cao Cao were to learn the truth. Once Sima Yi learned of his wife's deeds, he apparently became weary of her. Since this story only appears in the Book of Jin, however, skeptics reason that it may have been a fictional story devised by Fang Xuanling rather than truth. Other records mention instead that she lost her husband's favor soon after he swore fealty to Cao Cao and eloped with one of his concubines, Lady Bai. One day, Sima Yi fell ill and Zhang Chunhua paid him a visit. When Sima Yi heard his wife came to see him, he flew into a blind rage, "What a foolish woman! Her visit means nothing to me!" Zhang Chunhua was upset and humiliated when she learned of his outburst and starved herself in protest to her husband's tantrum. Her sons learned of her acts and sought to save her, eventually pleading to their father to apologize. After he did, he insisted to her from outside her room, "I didn't do it for you, you old hag. I did it so my adorable sons would no longer need to suffer on your behalf." She resumed her normal eating habits after the incident. Zhang Chunhua died due to illness when she was 59 years old. After her death, Sima Yi pretended to mourn her –claiming to have been "consumed with misery and grief"– in order to hide his plot to seize power from Cao Shuang. She was buried in Luoyang, and her posthumous title as empress was bestowed in her memory by Sima Yan. Her posthumous title literally states that she was a "calm, gentle, and modest person". Beyond Light and Darkness History Zhang Chunhua unlike most other women of Dynasty Warriors with the exception of Yue Ying, Never met Terrantos until she and her family joined as his Soldiers to help him conquer the entire Omniverse. Zhang Chunhua found the Dark Emperor attractive and brilliant to a point she had dreams about him. 2 years later, Sima Yi, Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yu, Guo Jia, and Jia Xiu came up with a plan to make sure the entire land of Dynasty Warriors belong to him. They found only if Terrantos was married to multiple women from thier universe would this succeed. So Sima Yi asked his Wife, Zhang Chunhua if she would marry Terrantos not to Sima Yi's surprise she said yes and to his and her surprise Sima Shi and Sima Zhao did not have any objections. Later that Day Zhang Chunhua saw Wang Yuanji, Diao Chan, Xing Cai, Cai Wenji, Zhenji, Wang Yi, Yue Ying, Guan Yinping, Lian Shi, and Sun Shang Xiang in wedding gowns as she was. As they all stood near thier New Husband after Aizen speaks everything and tells them and his Master, after he kisses all his brides they become officially his wives including Zhang Chunhua. After this Zhang Chunhua with the help of Yuanji and Yue Ying deducts plan to ensure China in Dynasty Warriors belongs to thier husband. which leads to Yue Ying inventing the Armageddon Cannon and Yuanji improving her skills with her throwing knives. Afterwards Zhang Chunhua and Yuanji and Yue Ying go to use thier iron fist in thier own world with the help of the other Wives of Terrantos who come from Dynasty Warriors, they made sure all the rebels bowed before theier husband in one day. By the time Zhang Chunhua was 555, She had sex with her new husband a few different times and led to her giving birth two 3 daughters on 3 different occassions..making her biological Sons, Sima Shi and Sima Zhao the half-brothers of these daughters. at age 800, like most of his wives, Zhang Chunhua knew that her husband needed bodyguards so she had Deng Ai act as her new Husband's Bodyguard as Yuanji promoted Deng Ai to this position as well there were no objections. At age 1,026 Zhang Chunhua was preparing for the war against the heroes that was about to begin. Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Rise of Vaati Arc Hearts of Darkness Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Odium Clan Arc Powers & Abilities Zhang Chunhua is affiliated with the Wired Gauntlets in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. When she performs her musous, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. EX Attack: Thrusts her right arm up in the air and creates walls of wires completely around her body. Musou 1:: Tosses arms downwards causing wires to shoot into the ground under her. Wires then shoot up out of the ground in a thick circle around her body damaging enemies multiple times. Final strike knocks all enemies caught in the wires to be thrown away from her. Musou 2: Thrusts arm towards the ground, and wires shoot out of her right gauntlet in the shape of a spiders web. Weapons Unknown if she can use other weapons like Xing Cai, Wang Yi, Diao Chan, Yue Ying, Wang Yuanji, Lian Shi, and other Dynasty Warriors Characters. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Members of the Jin Kingdom Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Dynasty Warriors